


The Collector

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other witch wasn’t there to hurt him. That was good, but he still knew he wasn’t supposed to be around other beings. His father had warned him that the darkness that lurked in this world would find its way to him if he wasn’t careful. Darkness always found its target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collector

                “Damian—“

                The voice was frantic, but the tone barely drew the child’s attention away from the small robin perched on the brick wall built along the manor’s perimeter. Damian knew better than to approach the wall. Even at three, he understood the gravity of Alfred’s lectures, but his ball had rolled away from the garden and towards the wall.

                The red ball bounced against the brick before rolling to a stop at Damian’s feet. Damian couldn’t be bothered enough to look down at his toy. The robin had his undivided attention, with its gentle coos and vibrant colors. The soft chirps were soothing to the child. The longer he stood there, the less guilt he felt for breaking the rule that he had promised never to break.

                “Damian!” The voice was drawing closer. Damian ignored it, instead tilting his head as black smoke slowly began to drift above the robin. He reached his hands up, trying to reach for the bird that was ten feet above him. The smoke drifted away from the robin and down the wall, curling as it slowly danced towards the boy with his outstretched arms. Damian wiggled his fingers at it, eyes widening when the smoke curled around his fingertips.

                “There you are.” Alfred appeared behind the boy, stepping out of the shadows licking at his feet. The old butler lifted the child up, quickly pulling him away before the smoke could touch any more of Damian. The butler’s eyes narrowed as he took several steps back. He lifted a hand. With the movement, the smoke was blown back up the wall, until it was dancing above the robin’s head, forming the shape of a smile.

                Damian twisted his torso so he could look back at the bird. He held a hand out again. “Birb,” he told the butler, lips turning down into a frown. He curled his fingers, and then turned his attention back to Alfred.

                Alfred was frowning as he took a few steps backwards, until the shadows were licking their way up his legs and devouring the two. He gripped the child tighter, darkness surrounding them. He carried the child forward as the shadows slowly receded, leaving him in Bruce’s study.

                “Birb,” Damian huffed again, this time with all the irritation he could muster. He crossed his arms as his tiny lips turned down into a mean scowl.

                “Yes, it was a bird,” Alfred sighed. He looked up at Bruce, brows furrowing when he met the younger man’s gaze. Bruce’s brow rose in question, though he remained silent. “A very bad bird, young master Damian. You’re not supposed to leave the garden.”

                Alfred carried Damian over to Bruce. He lowered the boy until Bruce had the three-year-old in his arms. Bruce sat Damian down in his lap as he gave the boy a stern look. Damian didn’t seem to care. He turned his body so he could look out the window.

                He could still the smoke drifting above the wall before slowly dissipating.

\--

                The thrum of the music pulsated through the club. Damian felt each beat of the music as it reverberated through him, all the way from his toes to his fingertips. He found himself tapping his fingers against the tabletop, matching the rhythm as his eyes followed the sea of people dancing around the center of the club.

                He felt a hand on his shoulder. He peeled his eyes away and looked over at his friends sitting beside him. Nell was sitting next to Colin, body pressed against the shorter boy’s side. The girl was bobbing her head to the beat of the music as she held Colin’s hand. The two looked like they were having fun, which was more than what Damian could say for himself. As much as he liked sneaking out for a bit, he couldn’t say he was a fan of the number of people in there.

                Colin seemed to notice his discomfort. The redhead leaned forward as a grin stretched across his freckled face. “What’s wrong?” His voice was nearly drowned out by the music.

                Damian rolled his eyes at the muffled noise before shaking his head. “It’s crowded in here,” he shouted back.

                “Do you wanna leave?” Colin’s smile didn’t falter, though concern filled his green eyes.

                “Is he okay?” Nell leaned in. She glanced between the two before leaning against the table.

                Damian smirked at the two. “If you wanted to be alone, you should have come alone,” he told them. He reached for his drink and lifted it to his lips. He was pleased by the laughter it earned him, though he didn’t allow it to show.

                “I think that means we’re free to go,” Nell told Colin before kissing his cheek.

                She slipped out of the booth, and then rose to her full height. She stepped away, easily keeping her balance in her heels. She turned to face the two, and then extended her hands out to Colin.

Nell met Damian’s gaze. “Will you be okay alone?”

                Damian nodded as he watched Colin take the offered hands. The redhead stood up before flashing Damian a smile. “We won’t be gone long,” he promised.

                “Tt.” Damian rolled his eyes at the two. “ _Go_.”

                Colin laughed at Damian before turning and wrapping an arm around Nell. The two slowly walked away, leaving Damian alone at the table.

                He glanced down at his glass. Ice and a very thin layer of liquid remained in the cold glass. He lifted it and swirled the cubes around. He rolled his eyes before looking back up with the intention of finding Colin and Nell in the crowd. Instead, he met the gaze of a man hovering over the table.

                “What’cha drinking, kid?” The man’s voice was rough. Damian found himself straightening up as he looked the man over. His face was angular. He had a crooked nose, and a strong jaw with a light layer of scruff. He had a mess of black curls cropped short and eyes that were a mixture of blue and green hues. He couldn’t decide if they were blue with green speckles or vice versa, but the effect was beautiful.

                The man was tall. He had a very strong build, and his clothes showed exactly _how_  strong. His white shirt made the muscles beneath it quite visible, and the black leather coat barely hid how thick his arms were. His blue jeans were tight, hugging his thighs in a way that had Damian making a soft noise of approval.

                “You gonna let me get you a drink or what?” Damian looked up and watched as the man’s lips curled up into a smirk.

                Damian’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “I was drinking sprite.” The admission earned him the huskiest laugh he had ever heard. Despite the loud music, he could _feel_  the laughter. “I don’t need a drink from you,” he snapped, lips tugging down into a scowl.

                The stranger held a hand up. “Hey, it’s fine, kid. It’s cute.” He motioned to the empty space beside Damian. “May I?”

                Damian hesitantly nodded. He watched as the man dropped onto the cushion. Fortunately, he left a few inches of space between the two of them. Damian found himself relaxing a bit at that. He leaned against the table, and then looked the man over again. He could smell something foreign wafting off the man. It was an earthy scent, and Damian liked it, but he couldn’t quite place what exactly it was.

                “The name’s Jason,” Jason spoke up, bringing Damian’s gaze back up to meet the man’s.

                “Damian,” Damian responded as he released his glass. He put his hands against the table.

                “You don’t look like the clubbin’ type,” Jason pointed out. He leaned against the table as he slowly dragged his eyes over Damian’s form. Damian had to look away to avoid watching the other check him out. Damian was by no means self-conscious. He liked is dark skin, the almond shape to his blue eyes, and his own strong jaw.

                At twenty-two, Damian knew he looked like a good mix of both his parents. His mother was beautiful, and his father was lauded as one of the most handsome bachelors, even now as he was beginning to grey. However, he knew his physique fell short in comparison to the stranger beside him. He was pudgy in all the places that Jason appeared to be firm and fit. Jason looked like one of those men who spent all of their free time in the gym, and Damian was lucky if he was able to hit the gym once a week.

                He exhaled slowly, and then looked back up when he felt Jason was done. Jason flashed a grin that was all teeth. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

                “This is our first time.” Damian shrugged lightly. “My friends find this sort of place enjoyable.”

                Jason clasped his hands together. “I thought so. You look uncomfortable,” he chuckled.

                “Are you going to get me a drink or are you going to waste my time with small talk?” Damian frowned at the other.

                Jason’s eyes narrowed, though his smug expression remained. With a wave of his hand, Damian’s cup instantly refilled itself. The younger man’s eyes widened as he watched the sprite fill his glass. “You’re a—“

                “Surprised?” Jason’s brow rose. “I pegged you as someone who could tell that sort of thing just by looking at them.” He reached out and nudged the glass forward. “I guess I was wrong.”

                Damian leaned forward, brows furrowing. “What do you want?” His voice dropped low. He’d run into others like him – others with an affinity for magic, others that normal humans weren’t supposed to be aware of – and they never simply wanted a drink. There was always malicious intent.

                “Easy,” Jason held his hands up again. “I just wanted to talk.”

                “About?” Damian pressed, eyes narrowing. He pursed his lips into a thin line.

                “You,” Jason responded easily. “I’m just here for a drink, kid. Honest.”

                Damian turned his attention to the drink in front of him. His nose wrinkled as he reached out to touch the glass. The moment his fingers touched the cold surface, the color of the drink changed to a dark brown. He lifted the glass and took a sip of the coke. When he put it down, he exhaled slowly.

                “What are you?” Damian crossed his arms as he eyed Jason. The man didn’t seem dangerous. The others all did. There was a bite to their words that Jason’s simply lacked. He felt safe, and Damian usually could trust his instinct on that. Still, he had never met another non-human that hadn’t been out for his life the moment they realized what he was.

                “I’m like you,” Jason assured the younger man. “I’m offended that you might even consider me anything but a witch.”

                “You look like you could be a siren,” Damian pointed out with a frown. He relaxed a little bit when the comment earned more laughter. Jason was shaking his head with each laugh.

                “Hell no.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair. “You find me that irresistible?”

                “That dangerous,” Damian quipped with a huff.

                Jason sighed. “I’m not here to hurt you. Honestly, if I was, a club wouldn’t be the prime place to do it.” He rolled his eyes. “I  _swear_  I’m here just to get to know you, kid.” A cool breeze blew past Damian, nipping at his cheeks as the oath was sworn.

                Damian pursed his lips for a moment. The other witch  _wasn’t_  there to hurt him. That was good, but he still knew he wasn’t supposed to be around other beings. His father had warned him that the darkness that lurked in this world would find its way to him if he wasn’t careful.

                “You don’t meet others often, do you?” Jason had moved closer to Damian. The younger man glanced down at where their knees were touching, but made no attempt to move.

                “No,” Damian replied honestly. “Do you?”

                Jason smiled as he nodded. He turned his attention to the club. He scanned the area for a moment before motioning towards a pillar. “You see her? Piercings. Blue hair.”

                Damian’s eyes darted over to the pillar. A girl was standing with her back pressed against it. Her arms were crossed and she was laughing at the two people she was conversing with. Her blue hair, undercut, and piercings hardly made her stick out in the crowd, but there was something about her that made him feel uneasy.

                “She’s a shape shifter.” Jason’s voice grabbed Damian’s attention. He met the man’s gaze and held it.

                Damian glanced back at the girl. He looked her over, looking for a sign that she was indeed what the man had said. He watched as black filled her eyes, coating the entire thing before slowly draining away like liquid. He curled his fingers, digging his nails into his palms as he shifted uncomfortably.

                “Hey, now. Don’t worry, she’s one of the good ones.” Jason reached over and gently nudged the boy’s arm. “Not every being’s out to get you.”

                Damian scowled. “My father seems to think otherwise, and I’m more inclined to believe  _him_  than  _you_.”

                “You think daddy’s always right?” Jason smiled at Damian.

                Damian paused. He pursed his lips as he watched Jason’s smile grow until he was flashing teeth. He had to glance away. He turned his attention to the people moving about the dance floor. He caught sight of Nell towering over the crowd, and sure enough, he saw the flash of red hair that meant Colin was still with her.

                “I’ll take that as a no,” Jason said.

                Damian looked back at Jason as the man put his hands on the table. “I didn’t say anything.”

                “Exactly.” Jason leaned forward. Damian thought about shrinking back, but he didn’t want to show weakness. He stared back at the man. “Daddy ain’t always right.”

                “There are some things I disagree with my father on,” Damian admitted, voice quiet. He wasn’t surprised that the man could still hear him, despite the loud music.

                “He kept you pretty sheltered, didn’t he?” Jason managed to move even closer, barely leaving any space between them.

                Damian took a deep breath, letting the earthy scent fill his nostrils. He bit the inside of his cheek as he met the man’s gaze, watching as they sparkled green and blue in the dim light. “He did.” He frowned. He didn’t know why he was still talking to this man.

                Jason pulled away. “If that’s the case, let me take you somewhere.”

                Damian’s brows furrowed. “Like  _where_?”

                “Somewhere you’ll be more comfortable,” Jason laughed. He smirked at Jason. “Someplace public. I swear you won’t get hurt.”

                Again, cold air blew past Damian’s face, nipping his nose until he had to lift a hand to warm it up. He frowned up at the man, and then glanced back out to where he had seen Colin and Nell. “I- I would have to tell my friends where I’m going.”

                “Of course.” Jason put his elbow on the table and pressed his cheek against his palm.

                “Why are you so interested in me?” Damian crossed his arms. He shifted, pulling his knee away from Jason’s.

                Jason shrugged. “You’re kinda cute. And I like the attitude.”

                Damian rolled his eyes, cheeks heating up at the compliment. “Tt.”

                “So, you wanna come with me, or did I overstay my welcome?” Jason’s smile softened.

                Damian stared at the softer expression. The man had sworn an oath, and Jason definitely did not feel like a threat. Besides, he was skilled enough to defend himself if something happened. Damian  _had_ inherited the power both his parents held, after all.

                Damian finally nodded. “You have one chance to impress me.”

                Jason laughed at that. He straightened up, grin stretching his cheeks. “Of course. I’ll show you one damn good night.”


End file.
